I'm Here
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: JONAS & CAMP ROCK They don't see, you're right where I want you. Joe, Nick, Kevin, Shane, Jason and Nate are about to find out that sometimes they need to hear someone say I'm Here. Jovin & Shason
1. Summer At Camp & Meeting

**I'm Here**

**Chapter 1**

"Summer finally" Joe Lucas shouted that morning as he slid down the fire pole into the kitchen where his parents and brothers were sitting eating breakfast and talking amongst themselves.

"What's going on?" Joe said as soon as he sat down for when he did the family shut up leaving Joe wondering why they were being secretive like this.

"Well honey, we have some good news and some bad news, which do you want to hear first?"

"The good news" Joe said right away knowing that the other one wouldn't be as exicting as the first.

"Okay the good news is that your father and me have work over the summer but the bad news is, we have to send you to Camp Rock" Joe's mom said and Joe screamed no over and over again.

"I'm sorry but it's decided and you'll be sharing a room with some nice boys" His mom said and Joe's head perked up.

"Who?" Joe said hoping it was his brothers Kevin and Nick.

"One's called Shane Gray and the other is Barron James."

Joe nodded not wanting to start anything up again whilst Kevin and Nick sat back and Joe could tell they were surprised that Joe hadn't started a riot yet.

"Oh yeah, you start tomorrow" There mom said and all three boys shouted what hating that their mom hadn't told them this before.

* * *

"I don't want to spend my summer at some camp, I'm Shane Gray for crying out loud" Shane snapped at his bandmates Jason Greggory and Nate Adams that morning.

"Come on man, we used to love this place" Nate said sitting up from his place in the limo as he had slept most of the trip over.

"Yeah this is where Connect Three conected" Jason said and Shane shook his head at Jason's dumb mind.

"Yeah not really a best seller for this" Shane said pointing at the sign that was not too far away from them that read: Welcome To Camp Rock.

"Come on you have to do this, if not for the music label then for your fans" Nate said and Shane sighed knowing that he was right just as Jason perked.

"Hey can you make me a birdhouse or something?"

Shane sighed, Jason wasn't actually this dumb, he just acted like it so people wouldn't say he was the leader when it was really Nate.

"Jase, you'll be there too" Nate said just as the limo stopped and he got out straight away leaving Jason and Shane by themselfs.

"So how long till he finds out the truth" Shane said moving closer to Jason and placing his head on Jason's shoulder.

"I don't know to be honest but hopefully soon, I hate lying to him" Jason said just as he got out and Shane followed as Nate handed him his case before there was screams.

"No, no, no" Nate said but the screams got fainter instead of louder and the three boys followed the noise to see three guys much like themselfs but a bit different standing and girls were around them like wildfire.

"Who are they?" Nate said just as the girls began to chant.

"JONAS, JONAS, JONAS."

"I'm guessing JONAS, what about you Jase?" Shane said but Jason just shrugged and Nate pushed past him heading to get his key and Shane and Jason followed.

* * *

Once Joe, Nick and Kevin got away from the girls they made their way to get their keys and inside saw three guys that were much like themselfs as in rock stars.

"Name" The women at the desks said at the same time and Joe and the guy standing next to him that had striaght hair like him but it was brown rather than dark brown spoke together.

"Joe Lucas."

"Shane Gray."

"Okay Joe, Shane you are in Cabin, 12, here's you're keys."

Joe took his key as the Shane guy did the same and Joe moved to beside Nick whilst Shane headed towards a guy with curly brown hair like Nick but this guys hair was lighter whilst Kevin and a guy with striaght brown hair stepped forward and were asked the same question then they answered together as well.

"Kevin Lucas."

"Jason Greggory."

"Okay Kevin, Jason you are in Cabin 21, here's you're keys."

Kevin walked back over to Joe as Nick and the other guy went up who's name Joe found out was Nate then they left and headed toward their cabins.

Joe and Shane walked slightly aprart as both didn't really like each other very much right now but knew they'd have to get along.

"So you're in a band so am I" Shane said and Joe nodded thinking about how he could be relaxing right now.

"I'm the leader singer" Joe said whilst Shane said same back.

"Okay" Joe said just as they reached the room and walked in not talking to each other anymore.

Kevin and Jason however were a different matter as Jason was talking about birdhouses whilst Kevin was thinking about an otter playing the trumpet until they both said.

"I play guitar in a band."

They both started to laugh just as they reached the room and walked in laughing and joking about things they liked and disliked.

Nick and Nate were getting on like two peas in a pod.

"I'm what they would call the leader of Connect Three even though Shane is the main singer" Nate was saying whilst Nick was listening then Nick spoke up.

"That's the same with me and my brother's band JONAS" Nick said thinking about how him and Nate might just get on after all.

It was time to start a fresh all six boys thought as they got ready to spend summer living the apparent dream.

Review.


	2. Roomates & Planning

**Chapter 2**

Once Joe was finally unpacked he sighed and sat down on his bed whilst he watched as Shane unpacked and threw his stuff into the drawers that were lying about the room before he stuffed his suitcase under the bed just as his phone rang.

"Hello?" He said then his face lit up.

"Hey babe, yeah of course I'll see you soon" Shane said then he hung up and Joe sat up watching as Shane quickly walked out of the room leaving him by himself as his other new roomate was stuck in traffic and wouldn't be here for a long while.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kevin and Jason had both finished unpacking just as Jason phoned someone and Kevin picked his guitar up and began to strum a few chords of there new song, Lovesick.

"That's good, who wrote it?" Jason said once he came off the phone.

"I did with my brothers, Joe and Nick" Kevin said adding the names when Jason's face showed a look of confussion then he said he was heading out and left leaving Kevin to his thoughts so he lay back against his bed the lyrics from Lovesick playing in his mind over and over again.

* * *

Nick sighed as he placed the last article of clothing into the drawer as Nate done the same but he ticked the item off on a clipboard that he had placed up in the room which made Nick shake his head.

Now Nick knew he liked to be tidy but this was just crazy especially the way his clothes didn't have a crease in them.

"So do you and your brothers write songs together?" Nate said and Nick nodded thinking about the one Lovesick which they were currently working on.

"Cool, I write songs with Jason and Shane but sometimes they can be annoying especially Jason."

"How so?" Nick said sitting on his bed and Nate done the same facing Nick.

"Well they think that I don't know that they're going out and they have never told me. It just makes me feel as if they are like too ashame to tell me or something but Jason is realy stupid and it's getting me mad when he doesn't know things right away" Nate said whilst Nick shook his head.

"Don't think like that, Joe acts like he isn't gay but doesn't do a good job of it and the way he acts when around Kevin is so obivoius to how he feels and about Jason he can't help who he is just give him some time and he'll be smart soon enough" Nick said making Nate smile but in a good way.

"Nick you just gave me a great idea and that thing about Jason you could be right" He said and Nick looked at him.

"I did?"

"Yeah and it's going to help both Jason and Shane tell me that they are going out but also make Joe admit that he has feelings to Kevin" Nate said making Nick smile.

"I like your thinking" He said back before the two walked out going in search of the other guys.

Review.


	3. Plans Go Wrong

**Chapter 3**

Once Nick and Nate got outside, they decided to see if they could find Shane and Jason first to make them admit what was going on.

Nick ran into Shane and Joe's room whilst Nate ran into Kevin and Jason's room but the two boys couldn't find who they were looking for so they began to search some more looking all over the camp before stopping when they saw two figures sitting on a patch of grass not too far away from the two of them.

Inching closer, the two boys saw it was Shane and Jason so they hid behind a tree listening to what Shane and Jason were saying.

"Shaye, you know Nate he won't take it good, I mean it's hard to hide the fact that my IQ is off the charts but this too sometimes I wish I was dumb so you wouldn't like want to know me" Jason was saying then they heard Shane's voice so they looked round to see what was happening rather than just hear it.

"Look Jase, I don't love you cause you're smart, I love you cause you're sweet and cute and you'd stand up for either me or Nate in a heartbeat" Shane said grabbing Jason's hands to keep him from walking away.

"Really?" Jason said and Shane nodded before inching closer to him and kissing him.

From where they were the two boys smiled before coming out of there hiding places and walking towards Jason and Shane.

"Guys" Nate said making the two break away from each other "Please don't lie to me, I saw yous kiss you're going out aren't you?"

"We're not going out" Shane said standing up and moving away from Jason "We're acting for a new movie and we didn't know how to tell you but now it's all out, I guess."

Nate and Nick looked at the two to see that they weren't lying.

"So that's why you being so secertive but what about yous kissing just there?"

"I was hugging him" Shane said looking up at them and they saw that his lips were still normal, they didn't look like he had been kissed.

"Okay but Joe told me you called someone Babe" Nick said still not convinced.

"Yeah I did, it stands for Bring all brains even" Shane said not having to think about it and the two guys nodded before moving away and Shane fell back onto the grass laughing with Jason at the fact that Nate and Nick thought they were dating.

"I can't believe thosse two would think that" Shane said laughing just as a piece of hair went into Jason's eye and he moved it away looking Jason in the eyes before looking at the rest of him then he jumped up as if nothing had happened and Jason followed wondering what was going on as to make Shane so jumpy like that all of a sudden.

* * *

Nate and Nick's next job was to make Joe admit the truth but although they had failed the first thing, they wouldn't do the same here.

Walking up to Joe's door, they stopped hearing something through the door.

"Kevin I can't hold it anymore" Joe said and the two guys leaned against the door wondering what Joe was on about.

"I know Joe but you have to, it'll look better in the end."

"KEVIN" Joe yelled before they heard him panting and the Nick and Nate looked at each other before slowly opening the door scared of what they would find.

Inside however all they saw was Kevin and Joe trying to move a desk and Joe looked like he was ready to collapse from heaving and pulling it.

"Hey can you give me a hand please?" Joe said and Nick nodded going to help him whilst Nate stayed wondering how they could have gotten it wrong again.

Once finished, the two walked back to there cabin and sat down just as buses came up the hill and they guessed everyone else had arrived so they went out to greet them.

"Stella, Macy" Nick said as soon as he saw the two girls from his high school get off the bus with there bags all ready. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, when I heard that JONAS would be at a Camp for all summer I thought that they would be needing their stylist to make them look perfect and Macy just wanted to see JONAS" Stella said and Nick grinned hugging the two.

"Oh my gosh..." Macy started to say but stopped when Stella gave her a look.

"Hey Nick, this here is my friends Mitchie Torres, Caitlyn Geller and Tess Tyler" Nate said walking over to him with three girls, one who had long dark brown hair with a slight fringe, another had brown curly shoulder length hair and the last had long blonde hair.

"Hey and this is my friends Stella Malone and Macy Misa" Nick said back just as Joe and Kevin arrived looking out of breath.

"Joe, Kevin" Stella said hugging the two then looking at the three brothers to see if they looked okay.

"Perfect but I'm staying here just incase someone rips something."

Nick smiled, Stella was always the same with wanting things to be perfect then he looked round to see Jason and Shane walk down talking and laughing about something then they saw Mitchie, Caitlyn and Tess and Shane ran forward hugging Mitchie whilst Jason and Caitlyn high fived.

"Mitch, I can't believe, I haven't seen you since last year, you're different" Shane said letting Mitchie go and the two smiled at each other.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Mitchie said back laughing and Shane could tell it was a joke.

"A good thing, good different."

Nick and Nate watched as the two talked then the three girls went there own ways probably to their rooms and Stella and Macy looked over at the guys.

"Oh my gosh, Connect Three" Stella said acting like Macy as she fell down before flying right back up again at the sigh of Connect Three.

"Yeah we know, we each have one of them in our rooms, Kevin with Jason, Nick with Nate and me with Shane" Joe said back as Stella smiled as the guys walked over.

"Hey guys, you want to go out for pizza later on tonight, there's a pizza bit just down beside the lake which is prefect" Shane said and the others nodded.

There first day at Camp Rock was going great.

Review.


	4. Doh Joe

**Chapter 4**

That night, the 12 of them headed into the pizza parlour manging to get a table for twelve right at the back and they sat in the order, Joe, Nick, Kevin, Stella, Macy, Jason, Nate, Shane, Mitchie, Tess and Caitlyn right at the end of the end.

"This place is so cool" Stella said looking around at the many things that were decorating the place.

"Yeah me, Nate and Jason came here every day when we went to Camp Rock and it's good to share it with our friends" Shane said back just as a waiter took their order then went away and came back with their drinks.

"So when did you first come to Camp Rock then?" Stella said picking up her drink first, addressing Jason.

Jason seemed to think a few minutes before answering.

"Em well I met Shane and Nate when I was 15 and I'm now 21 so six years ago" Jason said back with a smile on his face that he remembered before he turned to Joe.

"You look familiar are you in a band or something?"

"Are you serious, I'm in JONAS" Joe snapped back annoyed at how dumb Jason was being.

"Oh right are you a singer or something like that?" Jason said back his head cocked to the side probably trying to see Joe as a singer.

"Is he serious, does he have amnesia or something cause I've told you before that I am, I'm the main singer and let me tell you something..."

"Joe, sit down" Kevin coughed under his breath but Joe wasn't finished.

"No Kevin, let me tell you something Jason one are you trying to act like Shane with that hair I mean seriously and two if there was an sport in the Olympics for the dumbest person, you'd win it with half your brain stuck behind your head. Wait you don't have half a brain do you? And also how on earth did you get into the band, were they auditioning for someone with poor talent or just someone dumb to make it look not too bad..."

"That's enough" Shane snapped, his seat falling backwards as he stood up not caring that people were beginning to stare.

"How dare you make fun of not only my band mate but also my best friend" Shane said whilst Jason just sat there the words that Joe had said sinking in before he left head down and Shane left too groaning about how stupid Joe was being.

"I hope your happy" Nate said before he left with the three girls leaving Joe alone with his brothers and Stella and Macy.

"You know Joe I always thought you were better than that but now, oh I can't look at you" Stella said before she left too, the door slamming behind her once she was gone.

"Do you hate me Macy?" Joe said and Macy shook her head.

"Oh my gosh, of course not, I could never hate a JONAS especially not the main singer, oh wait Stella's calling me, got to go."

And with that Macy was gone too.

"Joe sometimes I'm happy with your behaviour other times, I'm confused but today I have too say I'm appalled at you, didn't you think that maybe just maybe because Jason's not as smart as the rest of us that he does actually have feelings like me and you, what were you thinking?"

Joe didn't know what to say so he came back with the first thing on his mind.

"But Kevin's also..."

"No Joe this isn't about Kevin or the fact that Kevin may be a little bit slow on the uptake but you've never said that about Kevin and I don't like you starting on Jason just because of it, I'll see you later" Nick said before he left too leaving Joe with Kevin.

"Do you hate me too?" He said but all Kevin did was get up and start to walk away but before he got to the door, he span round.

"I'm not talking to you."

And with that, Kevin was gone leaving Joe alone.

Groaning, Joe sat down kicking the table and thinking about what he had done, Nick was right of course, he had never said the things that he had said to Jason about Kevin so why did he start now. Was it because Jason annoyed him or because Jason couldn't remember him or the fact that Jason was trying to act like Shane in the way he had the same sort of hair style.

Sighing and getting up ready to leave, Joe knew what he'd have to do. He'd wait till tomorrow and try to apologize to Jason without Shane, Nate or his brothers getting in the way.

He just really hoped that Jason would accept the apology or else it would mean the end of a good friendship he might have had with anyone apart from his brothers and anyone he seen everyday at school.

Oh if only it really was all that simple but Joe knew the truth, it never truly would be.

Review.


	5. Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Joe awoke at seven, an hour earlier than classes were suposed to start hoping to find Jason and apoglise to him.

Quickly and silently, Joe left hoping that he would wake Shane who would probably ignore none the less.

Once outside, Joe headed towards Jason's cabin wondering if Jason would accept his apology.

Once inside the cabin, he saw that Jason's side was cleared of all his belongings.

Turning roud, Joe was startled to see Jason standing there.

"What;s going on?" Joe said taking a step back whilst Jason just stepped around him grabbing his room key from the bed and turning back to Joe.

"I'm leaving."

"Why is it because of me?"

"Let's just say you're right, I just feel that I'm not cut out to be in a band."

"Look Jason, I didn't mean any of those things that I said, I was angey and that was just it getting the better of me so all I want to say is that I'm sorry."

"It's a bit late for that now isn't it Joe?" Jason said back just as Kevin awoke and upon seeing Joe there he sprang into action.

"Joe, I think you'd better leave" He said but Joe just ignored him.

"Look Jason, I say this sort of stuff a lot and I don't know why I said the stuff about you that I did but I'm sorry and I don't want you to leave" Joe began to wrack his brains thinking of something to say that would make Jason stay then he remembered something that Shane had said in his sleep.

"Shane is in love with you."

Jason seemed to stop frozen to spot as if someone had thrown a bucket of freezing cold water over him.

"What?" He said back and Joe repeated it, saying it slower than before.

"Shane is, in love, me?" Jason still couldn't come to grips with this so Joe walked over to Kevin who stood back.

"Shane wants to do this to you" Joe said before he kissed Kevin not caring that Jason was watching the whole thing.

Once he pulled away, Jason's face lit up.

"So Shane is in love with me and you're in love with Kevin?"

"No." Joe shook his head but Jason was already gone.

"Joe" Kevin started to say putting a hand on Joe's shoulder but he shrugged it off following Jason outside hoping to stop him before he said something to either Nick, Nate or Shane about what had happened.

Finally Joe found Jason sitting talking to Shane beside a dry piece of grass and the two were close as in really close, not just friendship close but past the friend zone.

Soon the two kissed and Joe hid not wanting to spy on that before he heard Jason's voice.

"Joe told me you wanted to do that" He said and then Joe heard Shane chuckle.

"Well I'll need to thank Joe for listening in but also kill him for telling you my secrets."

"So you really do? Since when?"

"Since Nate and Nick metioned it."

"Ah that would explain the blushing when my hair went in my face" Jason said back but he didn't sound all that stupid talking to Shane by himself like that.

"Well yeah" Shane said before Joe left going back to tell Kevin what had happened and try and explain the kiss which was leaving butterfiles in his stomach for some weird reason that he really couldn't think why.

He just hoped Kevin wouldn't be too freaked out.

Review PLZ


	6. The Start Of Things

**Chapter 6**

Once Joe got back to Jason and Kevin's cabin, he walked straight in not thinking about what he was doing before he was face to face with Kevin who was just leaving to get something to eat probably.

"Joe..."

"Kevin..." Joe and Kevin looked at each other for a few moments before Joe made the first move.

Without waiting for any reaction he pushed Kevin into the wall behind the older before kissing him with a bit more passion than the kiss that had happened earlier between the two. Joe could tell that Kevin was nervous as he placed his arms around Joe's waist before Joe's hands went to Kevin's hair and the older calmed down deepening the kiss just as there was a cough from behind the two and they jumped apart to see Jason standing there a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah you don't love him like I thought you did and people call me the dumb one" Jason said before going to unpack his bags whilst Joe and Kevin both left heading towards the food hall which they had seen yesterday on their way in.

Once inside, they noticed Nick, Stella and Nate already seated at a table without any trays or plates or anything like that so they joined the three wondering what was going on.

"Hey why's no-one got any food?" Joe asked after a quick scan to see that in-fact it was true, no-one in the whole hall had any food at all but there was stacks off it sitting in tins nearby heating.

"It's a ritual that when Camp Rock starts, before anyone eats, new people have to perform" Nate answered in return to Joe's question who looked questioningly around to see that everyone else was staring at them because they were the new ones.

"But we don't have any guitars or microphones or a song to sing" Joe started to worry thinking that they might get them to perform without music whilst Nate shook his head.

"No worries, it's up on the stage there but wait for Jason and Shane first."

Half an hour later, Jason and Shane turned up sitting at the table with the others whilst Caitlyn, Mitchie and Tess who had already came in were sitting at another table as theirs was full, well it was now.

"Good morning campers" A guy in a black shirt with cool hip jeans ran onto the stage with a microphone in hand.

"I said good morning campers."

Everyone chanted back good morning loudly before the man continued.

"As most of you all know my name is Brown Cesario and for those that don't, welcome to Camp Rock. Now we have a famous band, no scratch that, two bands with us this summer, we have the one and only Connect Three who are rejoining us and J.O.N.A.S consisting of Joe, Nick and Kevin Lucas. Also J.O.N.A.S are going to sing a song for us to get us in the swing of things."

Brown came down from the stage directing Joe, Kevin and Nick up onto it before telling them to start.

Joe was about to point out a few things before he saw the microphone sitting in it's stand then the two guitars nearby for Kevin and Nick.

Joe approached the microphone to cheers from Nate, Shane and Jason but also many others in the room.

"Hey everyone, I'm Joe Lucas and we are J.O.N.A.S, we're going to sing one of our new songs, hope you like it."

Joe gestured to Kevin and Nick what he was intending to play before they started.

"I make up one more lame excuse  
Why can't come out tonight  
I'm not trying to cut you loose  
I just need some time

Oh-o-o-oh  
I'm feeling love sick but I don't mind  
You're the one I think about  
It's every day, it's every night  
Oh, call the the doctor  
I'm love sick

Yeah  
I'm love sick  
Going back and for so long  
And you're getting over  
Waiting on me to be strong  
And you start to wonder

Oh-o-o-oh  
I'm feeling love sick but I don't mind  
You're the one I think about  
It's every day, it's every night  
O-oh, call the the doctor  
I'm love sick

Whoo  
You're the one I think about  
It's every day, it's every night  
Oh, call the doctor  
I'm love sick."

They finished to loud cheers from the audience before Brown came back onto stage.

"Now dig in."

Review.


	7. Oh No Even Worse Things Happen

**Chapter 7**

Once everyone was finished there meal, people began to look around wondering what the first class would be, Joe had heard that there was many different ones such as Dance, Singing, Music and many others.

Shane stood up earning cheers from a couple of girls who had chased himself and Nick and Kevin just yesterday after they had arrived.

"Good morning campers. I'm Shane Gray and I'll be one of the Camp Counsellor's this year. Also here are Nate Adams and Jason Greggory. First class today is Music class which will be run by none other than our own Mitchie Torres."

Mitchie stood to cheers and applause's whilst Joe looked behind Mitchie to where Brown was standing looking quite worried.

What did he really have to be worried about apart from people maybe doing a bit better than him but apart from that, what was going to happen? It wasn't like the Camp was going to explode in a second or something.

Joe turned back to Shane just as one of the other campers pointed at something outside of the window and Joe turned his head to look in the direction of it.

Something or rather someone was running forwards, whilst behind this person, there was several other people moving behind the main then Joe realised what was actually happening.

The person was dancing and behind them was their background dancers who were all moving in sync with each other acting like robots all programed for exactly the same programme and timing. It was actually quite freaky after a while.

Brown was the first one to move once the dancers stopped dancing in sync.

He headed outside, shortly followed by Shane, Nate and Jason who were all looking like they were on red-alert about whatever it was that was going on outside.

Joe turned back to look at Nick and Kevin who both wore the same looks that he was sure was on his own face right now, what on heaven's earth was going on to make Brown so uptight and what did it have to do with Shane, Jason and Nate?

Finally the four headed back into the hall followed by the lead dancer and Joe saw that the it was actually a male, dark coloured in skin and wearing a leather jacket and jeans with loads of tiny sparkles on it as if he was trying to be like a young Michael Jackson though Joe could see a slight resemblance but he highly doubted that this was a son.

"Okay Campers, this here is Luke Williams and he is from Camp Star, a new Camp across the lake from us so I want you all to make him feel welcome" Brown said and a few people started to clap but even from this distance, Joe could see that for most of them, it was forced as they didn't like the thought of a new camp being open directly across from their own.

Shane started to clap too after a good while but it didn't last long and he folded his arms glaring slightly at Luke who was still smiling despite the atmosphere in the room.

"Okay Campers, that is all, make your way towards your first classes" Brown said breaking into the tense silence which caused Nick to jump and place his elbow into his bowl of spaghetti.

Joe started to chortle but stopped at the look on Nick's face and began to clear away his stuff listening only slightly to what Brown and Luke were saying.

"I know, you're new and everything but this is my Camp and I don't want anyone that does not belong here dancing in it so remember that" Brown snapped at Luke who looked like he all he wanted to do was go for a nice sleep right there in the middle of the mess hall.

"Look Brown, I know all this but do you really think that Camp Rock stands a chance against Camp Star, we have the moves, the styles and the looks that it takes to beat this Camp into a pulp."

"Is that a threat?" Jason snapped at Brown for the first time sounding actually smarter that what he usually did. He actually got that Luke's accusation was what it was.

"What do you think, lead guitarist of Connect Three, not the brightest tool in the box" Luke said with a laugh that sounded distantly like a evil witch laugh apart from the female sound of it.

"You better watch your mouth Williams or it'll be lying on the ground with your big head by the time I finish with you" Jason snarled back at Luke looking like he was ready to pounce on him and would have done if Shane hadn't put his hand on Jason's arm calming him down slightly.

Joe walked out after Kevin nudged him in the ribs saying that they were going to be late and once outside, Joe looked behind him.

Wow was that strange behaviour even for Jason.

review


	8. Music Class With Mitchie

**Chapter 8**

Once they reached there first class of the day however, Jason was wiped from his mind as he saw all the guitars sitting in a circle whilst Mitchie sat at the head of it all smiling at them and waiting for them to chose a guitar.

Joe, Kevin and Nick chose three guitars next to each other and closer towards Mitchie who was picking out a tune on her guitar as she waited for everyone to arrive so she could start.

Joe started to listen to the music becoming entraced by it before relaizing that Mitchie had finished and was now telling everyone what to do as everyone had now arrived un-noticed by Joe.

Joe shook his head before listening in to what Mitchie had to say despite the fact that he knew all about guitars and how to tune them but he didn't want to sound rude. Kevin however was sitting listening to every word that Mitchie was saying and following all the moves even though he too knew how to tune and handle a guitar but like himself he was just being nice and Nick, well Nick was plucking away at the guitar making sure it sounded good before making sure it was all set.

"Okay good everyone now we are going to play a little piece that I wrote myself it's called Different Summers. Okay?"

"And D, G, Em, A and we do that twice then move into a G then a D."

After a little while, they had got that the whole song and then Mitchie handed them a sheet to practice and it read as follows...

Different Summers - Mitchie Torres

D G Em A 2x

D G Em  
We're like a melody with no words  
G D  
Until we figure it out  
A Em A  
We sing la, la, la, la, la, la  
D G  
I know it's simple, yeah  
Em G D G  
But it's worked right up until now  
Em A  
'Cause up till now, yeah

Bm C  
Every day's been like a dream world, oh  
G Bb  
But now you're not just in my head, oh no

Chorus  
D G Em A  
When we remember different summers  
D G Em A  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Bm F#m G F#m Em  
Heads is easy tails is harder to plan  
G D  
If we're starting all over again  
G Em A  
and again and again, oh  
D G Em  
You know that I can't help but wonder  
G D  
What's gonna happen next  
A Em A  
I'm a little curious, oh yeah  
D G Em  
Every star that I stood under  
G D  
When you were under it too  
G Em A  
Did you ever think about us?  
Bm C  
I hope you did, 'cause I can tell you  
G Bb  
That's something I'll never forget  
I won't forget

Chorus  
D G Em A  
When we remember different summers  
D G Em A  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Bm F#m G F#m Em  
Heads is easy tails is harder to plan  
G F  
If we're starting all over again

G D  
Only friends, Just beginning  
A F  
But I hope that we find it again  
G A  
So we can go from here, oh

E A F#m B  
When we remember different summers  
E A F#m B  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
C#m E A E F#m  
Heads is easy tails is harder to plan  
A E A F#m B  
If we're starting all over again  
E A F#m B  
Again and again and again and again  
E A F#m B  
Again and again and again  
E A  
When we remember different summers."

Mitchie signalled the class to an end and Joe stood up placing his guitar down and placing his practice sheet into his pocket knowing that he would practice some tonight even though Shane might hit him with something if he practiced for too long or too much into the night. Even rock stars needed their sleep.

Next up was Dance Class with Caitlyn and that was something that Joe was not looking forward to.

He sucked at Dance and so did Nick but Kevin was actually quite good, he would just have to wait and see what was going to happen.

review.


	9. Dance Class With Caitlyn & Murder

**Chapter 9**

Once they reached the dance class, they saw that Caitlyn was currently in a argument with Luke Williams who was trying to show Caitlyn how to dance and from what Joe had seen of Caitlyn that was a big no, no for her.

Finally the argument seemed to be over so they stepped forward to have Caitlyn yell at them.

"Where have you been? Class started many minutes ago."

Saying sorry, the class stood a bit apart from each other getting ready to dance whilst Luke stood a bit apart from them watchign Caitlyn get them to work out and do some stretches first before moving on to the actual dance side of things.

"Okay guys we're going to try this song out okay?"

"So hand up, hand up, bend to the left with your arms and down" Caitlyn called out all the other moves before making them do it all together a couple of times before playing the music which filled the room.

"We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
This is serious  
Don't walk away  
We can't pretend it's not happening  
In our backyard  
Our own home plate  
(No way)  
We've been called out  
(We've been called out)  
Do you hear your name?  
(Yeah)  
I'm not confused  
Let's win this thing  
(Let's do it)  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away, yeah"

We done this a couple of times before the bell rang and Caitlyn dismissed us.

"Wow" Nick said as we were about to head over to singing class with Shane "That was hard work."

Hard work, Nick didn't even know the meaning of the word hard work. I said to myself as we walked just as Brown came running over to us his face as white as chalk.

"You three into the Mess Hall. Afternoon classes have been cancelled for all of you" Brown shot out at them before moving onto another group and telling them to move into the Mess Hall too.

"I wonder why he wants us in the Mess Hall" Kevin said as they hurried inside then once everyone was gathered around, Brown came his face still chalky like but not as bad as it had been. He had probably got over the news that had been told to him and now it was his chance to tell them what had happend to make him like this but Shane stepped in first despite the fact that Joe didn't see him enter at all.

"Okay guys, this might come as a shock to you all but someone was murdered on our premisses" Shane said calmly even though he was shaking very badly as if trying not to cry.

"Who was it? Who was murdered?" Someone in the crowd whom Joe didn't know spoke up and Joe found himself nodding along, he wanted to know this news as well.

"It was Ella Pador. One of the junior girls here at Camp Rock. She was murdered by Luke Williams."

cliffhanger.

review please.


End file.
